349th Squadron (Belgium)
|allegiance= |branch= RAF 1942 -1946 Air Component |type= |size= |command_structure= 10th Tactical Wing |current_commander= |garrison= |motto= Strike Hard, Strike Home |equipment= F-16 Fighting Falcon |equipment_label= Fighter |battles= |decorations= |notable_commanders= Raymond Lallemant |identification_symbol= Two morning stars in saltireHalley 1988, p. 381. |identification_symbol_label= Squadron Badge |identification_symbol_2= GE (Jan 1943 - Oct 1946) |identification_symbol_2_label= Squadron Codes }} 349th Squadron ( , ) is one of the traditional fighter squadron in the Air Component of the Belgian Armed Forces. Originally formed in England in 1942 as No 349 (Belgian) Squadron of the Royal Air Force, it was transferred to the Belgian Air Force, along with the other Belgian squadron of the RAF, No. 350 Squadron, in 1946. Considered a 'honorary' squadron, it retained its original name and numbering and has been flying in Belgian colors ever since. Today, it is part of the 10th Tactical Wing and operates F-16 Fighting Falcons from the Kleine Brogel airfield. History With the Royal Air Force No 349 (Belgian) Squadron was formed as a Royal Air Force squadron by Belgian personal at RAF Ikeja (near Lagos), Nigeria on 10 November 1942. The squadron was equipped with the Curtiss Tomahawk for local defence duties but the squadron did not become operational as such. The pilots were used for ferrying aircraft to the Middle East instead. The squadron was disbanded in May 1943 and the personnel transferred to the UK. On 5 June 1943 the Squadron was reformed at RAF Station Wittering with the Supermarine Spitfire V and became operational at RAF Station Digby in August 1943. The Squadron moved to southern England to operate over France on bomber escorts and low-level sweeps. In early 1944 it began to train as a fighter-bomber unit and then operated in this role in occupied Europe. During the invasion of Normandy it carried out beachhead patrols and then were used as bomber escorts. In August 1944 the squadron moved to France in the fighter-bomber role, it carried out armed reconnaissance behind enemy positions and attacked targets of opportunity (mainly vehicles). In February 1945 the Squadron returned to England to convert to the Hawker Tempest. This did not go well, conversion was stopped in April, and the Squadron re-gained Spitfire IXs operating from the Netherlands. It moved to Belgium and was disbanded as an RAF Squadron on 24 October 1946 on transfer to the Belgian Air Force, keeping the number. Aircraft operated during RAF service in Brussels.]] Jefford 2001, p. 90. Commanding officers Rawlings 1978, p. 416. Under Belgian command Fighting Falcon of 349th Squadron over Afghanistan, 2008.]] In 1946, the unit became integrated into the Belgian Air Force. In 1999, the squadron participated in the NATO bombing of Yugoslavia. In 2005 and 2008 it was deployed to Kabul as part of the ISAF mission in Afghanistan. In 2011, it was part of Operation Unified Protector during the Libyan civil war. References Notes Bibliography * Donnet, Mike and Leon Branders. Ils en Etaient !. Brussels, Belgium: Pierre De Meyere, Editeur, 1979. * Halley, James J. The Squadrons of the Royal Air Force & Commonwealth, 1918-1988. Tonbridge, Kent, UK: Air-Britain (Historians) Ltd., 1988. ISBN 0-85130-164-9. * Jefford, Wing Commander C.G., MBE,BA,RAF (Retd). RAF Squadrons, a Comprehensive Record of the Movement and Equipment of all RAF Squadrons and their Antecedents since 1912. Shrewsbury, Shropshire, UK: Airlife Publishing, 2001. ISBN 1-84037-141-2. * Lallemant, Lt. Colonel R.A. Rendez-vous avec la chance (in French). Paris: Robert Laffont, 1962. * Rawlings, John D.R. Fighter Squadrons of the RAF and their Aircraft. London: Macdonald and Jane's (Publishers) Ltd., 1969 (new revised edition 1976, reprinted 1978). ISBN 0-354-01028-X. External links *349 Squadron Historic Squadrons raf.mod.uk *No 330 - 352 Squadron Histories Air of Authority rafweb.org Fighter Squadron, 349 Category:Military units and formations established in 1943 349 349